It is known to provide trousers that have a degree of stretch. The trousers include warp and weft threads that can elastically expand. During the first wearing of those trousers they fit the wearer very well and hug the figure of the person. However, after repeated washing or after a person has, for instance sat down or stretched the clothing, the shape of the trousers is at least partially lost.